User blog:SPARTAN 119/SCP-682 (SCP: Secure, Contain, Protect) vs Shiki Ryougi (Kara no Kyoukai)
SCP-682, the omnicidal, sentient, reptilian horror VS Shiki Ryougi, the girl with magic power to kill anything, even that which is normally immortal. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Shiki Ryougi= Born to a family of skilled martial artists who were descended from "demon hunters" in late 20th-century Japan, Shiki was born with two personalities, one male and one female. Shiki was hit by a truck sometime in her final (I think) year of highschool, placing Shiki in a coma for two years from 1996-1998. During her coma, Shiki loses her male personality, stating that "he" died in her place. Shiki also gains her signature power "Mystic Eyes of Death Perception" allowing her to see "the mortality of all things", essentially enabling her to kill any living thing, destroy any object, and dispel any magic with only her trademark knife. The mystic eyes manifest themselves as lines which only Shiki can see or interact with. cutting a line will bisect an object, in the case of a human, often severing a limb, while thrusting into the point where the lines meet will instantly kill any living thing, destroy any object, or dispel any magic. Shiki also has a magical prosthetic arm which can grip objects from a range and grip spirits. Shiki also has superhuman speed, enabling her to lunge with her knife a distance of three meters at extreme speeds. In addition, using a katana, Shiki can extend her lunge distance to nine meters. Weapons and Abilities Tanto A Tanto is a Japanese dagger with a blade of about 15-30 centimeters in length. The weapon has a straight, typically single-edged blade with he cutting edge curving up to the point. The weapon was used extensively by the Samurai during the Heian (794-1185 AD) and Kamakura (1185-1333) periods, as well as being carried as a personal defense weapon by civilians. The tanto began to fall out of favor among samurai after the 1300s, being superceded by the longer wakizashi short sword, though tanto would be forged for other purposes. During the 20th century, tanto would be forged prior to World War II, and some would be used as combat knives by Japanese officers. Tanto production dropped dramatically due to restrictions on sword forging in Japan after WWII, however, in the 1960s, tanto forging restarted due to demand from martial artist both in Japan and abroad. Katana The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. The metal of the blade is created from Tamahagane, a hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and the tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving the blade a hard edge, while allowing it to absorb blows without shattering. The gentle curvature of the blade adds to the weapons cutting power by focusing the force of the blow on a smaller area. This curve is achieved during quenching: the sword maker coats the blade with several layers of a wet clay slurry, putting a much thinner layer on the front of the blade. When the blade is thrust in water, the front of the blade cools more quickly and hardens, while the slower cooling in the back of the blade reduces lattice strain on the spine, causing the blade to curve backwards. The Katana was not designed at all for penetrating armor. It was designed to make quick and decisive slashes at weak points in armor. Specifically the throat. This required extreme speed and accuacy to wield. And that required an extreme amount of training and discipline to wield. It is generally considered to be one of the greatest sword designs ever. Shiki's lunge ability increases in range when she is wielding a sword, from 3 to 9 meters. Mystic Eyes of Death Perception Shiki's Mystic Eyes allow her to see lines and dots on an object that represent the "mortality" of any living thing, even those which are normally immortal, inanimate object, or magic and strike it with any weapon. Basically, Shiki can kill any living thing, destroy any object, or dispel any magic with only her knife, or even her fingernails. Superhuman Speed Shiki's magically enhanced superhuman agility allows her to lunge at an opponent so fast, she appears to teleport. Shiki can lunge three meters when armed with her knife and nine meters when armed with a katana. If the target more than three/nine meters away, Shiki must pause mid-way through, but can make another lunge in a second or less. In addition, Shiki is shown to be able to run and jump at speeds that, while she is clearly visible while moving, still are far faster than any normal human. Ryougi is also capable of jumping extreme distances, in one instance, leaping between two high-rise apartment buildings. Spirit Grip An ability of Shiki's magical prosthetic arm that allows her to grab objects from a distance and touch that which is normally intangible. The spirit grip allows her to move around by grabbing and pulling herself towards a distant object or to physically restrain or choke a distant target. =SCP-682= SCP-682 is a major character in the SCP universe, a fictional universe created on the internet by a variety of authors, featuring a fictional organization known as SCP: Secure, Contain, Protect, involved in containing and researching paranormal, alien, and other mysterious phenomena. 692 is one of most dangerous beings contained at SCP, is a large, reptilian creature of unknown, possibly extradimensional origins, or possibly a "glitch in the universe". The creature displays human or greater levels of intelligence, having the ability to speak, and expresses a desire to destroy all life on earth. Based on the size of its containment facility, the creature is typically no more than five meters in length, though it can change its size and shape when it consumes organic material, at one point becoming large enough to take down a helicopter with a tentacle-like appendage. The creature is capable of continuing to move with 87% of its original mass destroyed, and can regenerate from the destruction of 99%. 682 can be incapacitated, but not killed by, acid immersion, fire, and explosions, but cannot be destroyed unless all mass in his body is destroyed. Other mysterious objects and entities held at SCP have also failed to kill 682, including a crystal that crystallizes anything it touches, a creature that kill a target just by looking at it, and an ancient, immortal swordsman who can materialize blades out of thin air. It was even defeated the creation of a set of mysterious bookends that make any story placed inside them into reality, in this case, equipped with an SCP-employee written story called "The Generally Nice, Friendly Thing That Can And Will Kill SCP–682 Permanently if it So Much As Spots That Damn Lizard". When 682 was lured into a room that had been changed into the reality of the story, sounds of battle were heard, and SCP-682 exited the room, albeit injured, and the proceeded to attack the researchers involved in the termination attempt. After containing 682, a team was sent into world of the story to retrieve the bookends (and thus dispel the "story world"). Inside, they found impact craters and many bloody fragments of the creature that was meant to kill 682. The story in the bookends was now much longer, a 202-page account of an epic battle between the story protagonist and 682, which 682 won. The story was now titled "The Generally Nice, Friendly Thing That Tried To Kill SCP–682 Permanently But Failed" Abilities Melee Attacks/Massive Strength Depending on its form, SCP-682 has a variety of melee attacks, augmented by its massive strength at its disposal. The creature has large, sharp-toothed jaws, which it devours it prey. Its limbs possess razor-sharp claws which it can grow as large as a two-handed battle axe. It also has bony plates on its "fist" capable of delivering crushing blows capable crushing metal and concrete, and a bony tail club similar to that of a Stegosaurus. Finally, it has been known to create a long tentacle-like structure, perhaps as long as 100 feet, capable of bringing down an attack helicopter. Shapeshifting SCP-682 is capable of changing its shape and size, though all forms are capable retain the general reptilian morphology, provided it consumes enough material, either organic or inorganic. These can include adaptations to defend against new threats, including an anteater-like tongue to deal with a horde of flesh-eating insects, dermal armor over the eyes, and multiple eyes to prevent it from being attacked by SCP-173. Regeneration SCP-682 has remarkable skills of regeneration, being to move and speak even after losing 87% of its original mass. The creature is even capable of regenerating from the destruction of 99 percent of its body on a mollecular level. Intelligence SPC-682 is of human or greater intelligence, proving itself able to speak in an extremely low-pitched voice. 682 expresses a hatred for all life and a desire to destroy all of it. The creature shows no hostility towards machines, even sentient artificial intelligences, and is known to have figured out how to operate a computer, creating an appendage capable of using keyboard. SCP-682 rarely expresses emotions other than anger or hatred, but it is apparently capable of feeling fear, though currently the only thing it is known to fear is SCP-173, an animated concrete statue known to be capable of moving and attacking any living thing it come near, but only when it is not within the line of sight of at least one individual. "Shockwave Attack" SCP-628 has been known to unleash a damaging shockwave from his body. The exact nature of this ability is unknown, though it seems to create some sort of electrical discharge. It is also described as resonating through the fabric of reality itself. Bony Dermal Armor SCP-682 is covered in bony dermal armor, implied to be thick enough to resist fire from a high-powered sniper rifle. Based on the behavior of Shiki's weapons in the movies, this armor will not matter if she cuts one of the "lines" or stabs SCP-682 in his "origin", however, it will be a factor if she hits anywhere else. =X-Factors= Explanations SCP-682's forms are inhumanly fast, but none of them seem to be able to move at anything near the speed that Shiki is capable of moving, and is probably not able to leap between high-rises. SCP-682 hates all living things, and thus will kill anything it encounters, Shiki, on the other hand, has slight sociopathic impulses, but is able to control them, and prefers not to attack humans unless they are a threat. She will, however, eliminate a dangerous, omnicidal entity such as SCP-682 with extreme prejudice. Shiki is no doubt somewhat intelligent, at least in terms of knowledge of her powers and abilities, as well as how to use them in combat (though she lacks any post-high school education, mostly due to her psychological state), SCP-682 has proven himself at least as intelligent as a above average human, if not greater. SCP-682 also takes durability easily due to his regenerative abilities, as well as physical strength, being able to force his way out of a facility contained using steel blast doors. Shiki, however, reigns supreme in terms of offensive abilities- her Mystic Eyes Of Death Perception allow her to instantly kill anything by attacking its "origin", and severing the lines allows her to sever limbs or even cut through metal with a knife, and in theory even her fingernails. Shiki also take element of surprise, as she would appear to SCP-682 to be normal human. =Battle= Prologue After an Experiment (REDACTED) confirmed that it is possible to bring items from SCP-826 into reality by maintaining physical contact with the person as you remove the contents from the bookend, much in the same manner as is possible with an inanimate object. The person will be returned to the world of the story by replacing the story into SCP-826 and removing the book/DVD/other media without making physical with a character. Command has approved attempts to bring a fictional character into reality in an attempt to destroy SCP-682. Cross-SCP Termination Experiment T-98816-OC108/682-826B Item: SCP-826 equipped with a DVD box set of the anime movie series Kara no Kyoukai Additional Notes: Experiment was proposed by Research Assistant (REDACTED). The experiment involved the use of SCP-826 to bring Shiki Ryougi, a character from anime Kara No Kyoukai into existence in an attempt to neutralize SCP-682. Ryougi possesses a power known as "Mystic Eyes of Death Perception", which allows her to see the "origin" of an object, and, by attacking the aforementioned "origin", can kill any being, even those which are normally immortal. Ryougi works for a paranormal investigation service, so it should be possible to hire Ryougi to terminate SCP-682 through the use of this ability. As 682 has shown himself unwilling in attempts to lure him back into 826, RA (Redacted) proposed attempting to transport Ryougi into our reality to eliminate 682. Should this fail, a D-class subject will be used to place 826 into 682's containment chamber and place Kara no Kyoukai in the bookends. Record of initial entry into Kara no Kyoukai universe via SPC-826 Subject: Agent (REDACTED) Equipment: one (1) File containing data on SCP-682, one (1) Briefcase containing 1000,000 Japanese yen, one (1) watch, one (1) Glock 17 9mm semi-automatic with extra cartridges, one (1) hidden video camera attached suit. Results of Experiment: Agent (REDACTED) placed Kara no Kyoukai DVD box set from Research Assistant (REDACTED)'s personal anime collection into SCP-826. The scenery immediately changes to that of an apparently abandoned building, actually the headquarters of a paranormal investigation agency known as "Garan no Dou". Agent enters and immediately ascends the stairs to the fourth floor, where business proprietor Aozaki Touko's office. The agent find Aozaki and Ryougi present in the office at the time. Transcript of conversation is as follows: Agent: "This is the Garan no Dou agency, you are Aozaki Touko, correct?" Touko: "Correct. To be honest I'm surprised you found us. You must have business with us." Agent: "Correct, my name is "Smith, John Smith", I have need of the specific talents of Shiki Ryougi." Shiki: "Specific talents, you must be talking about my eyes. I didn't think anyone knew about them apart from Touko and Mikiya. Agent: "I have my sources. In any case, I require your services in the termination of an extremely dangerous hostile paranormal entity designated SCP-682. The information should be found in this file. You will of course be well-paid for your services *opens the briefcase of cash*" Touko (perusing the files): "There's a lot redacted in here, but it seems like you intend to have Ryougi use her powers to circumvent this thing's regenerative abilities. Shiki (reading the files over Touko's shoulder): "Looks easy enough, I'll take the job if you're fine with it" Touko: "Just make sure you return Shiki to me in one piece!" Agent locates SCP-826 on a bookshelf, and suddenly grabs Shiki as he removes the DVD from the bookshelf. The scenery of the movie dissolves, however Ryougi remains in the room. Agent states that he has used an esoteric form of magecraft to transport himself and Ryougi to the containment facility. Ryougi is introduced to a number of facility staff, including Dr. (REDACTED) and Research Assistant (REDACTED), and escorted to the first airlock of SCP-682's containment facility. Main Battle NOTE: This section of the battle is written in "story format" rather than "report format". Ryougi entered the third and final secure blast door door to the temporary containment chamber, which Ryougi was to face SCP-682 in. The room was a large, steel-walled chamber with nothing inside except for a large reptile, about five meters long and a meter and a half tall similar to an oversized crocodile, but armored with bony plates. SCP-682 opened its mouth to speak. The monster said in very low-pitched voice "This is what they send to destroy me?! This filthy creature armed only with a blade. There is no wound I cannot recover from. You will die like the rest of your worthless species!" "So you're SCP-682...", Shiki said, "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to die!", SCP-682 gave a low-pitched, evil laugh and said, "You came from that device, didn't you... The last time I went in there, I met something that said it could kill me... I tore it to a thousand pieces! There is nothing in the universe that can kill me!" "I wouldn't be so sure of that", Shiki said, her Mystic Eyes starting to glow blue, "I can kill anything that lives, even if that thing is God!" At that, Shiki and 682 lunged at each other, each with the intent kill the other. Shiki struck first, swinging her katana, slicing off the front half of SCP-682's jaw, and then severing one of its front legs. With SCP-682 incapacitated, at least for a couple seconds, Shiki used her Spirit Grip to grab one of the large bony protrusion's on 682's back, jumping onto the creature's back. Ryougi pointed her katana downwards, ready to plunge the blade into the reptile's "origin". Suddenly, a powerful shockwave of energy was emitted from 682's body. Every atom in Shiki's body seemed to vibrate as she was launched in the air and slammed into the roof of the containment chamber, before striking striking ground, dropping her katana in the process. SCP--682 stepped on the katana, snapping it clean in half SCP-682 had by now regenerated his limbs and jaw, and rounded on Shiki, who rolled out the way to avoid a strike from 682's massive claws, which almost decapitated her. Shiki drew her tanto and ran at SCP-682, trying to get under him and attack his "origin" from below. SCP-682 spun around, striking Shiki in the side of his bony tail club, knocking the artificial arm she wore since she lost her arm in a fight with Asagami Fujino. Shiki, however, was unphased, and sliced off 682's tail with her tanto. The monster roared at the loss of its tail, and spawned two tentacles with sharp points from where his tail was. The spikes struck Shiki right in the eyes, causing her to scream in pain. "I thought so", the Keter-class SCP said, "Without those eyes, your nothing but a worthless sack of bodily fluids!" SCP-682 then tore off of Shiki's left leg and devoured it, spraying blood around the room. This was then followed by the rest of Shiki's limbs. After losing her second limb, Shiki grew too weak to even scream. She weakly spoke final word, the name of the loved on she would never see again, before she expired: "Mikiya...." SCP-682 messily devoured Shiki's corpse, spraying blood all over the enclosure. As the reptile finished its mean, its eye (all 15) began to glow blue. "What hell are these lines?", 682 yelled angrily, flailing about. As his claw struck the enclosure, the metal was sliced open, allowing 682 to escape. Several guards fired on 682, to little effect. The reptilian horror slew them with even greater efficiency thanks to Shiki's eyes. "In your efforts to kill me, you made me unstoppable. Now witness the end of your race, human filth", 682 said, "but first I have some business with 173 to attend to..." WINNER: SCP-682 Final Report Cross-SCP Termination Experiment T-98816-OC108/682-826B Item: Shiki Ryougi of Kara No Kyoukai, equipped with tanto and katana used in original media. Materialized for SCP 826. Tissue Sample Test: N/A Termination Test Record: Ryougi engages in combat with SCP-682, severing frontal limbs and part of the head before attempting to attack 682's "origin". SCP-682 releases a shockwave from its body, throwing Ryougi to the ground. After engaging in combat for three additional minutes, SCP-682 releases two spiked tentacles that destroy Ryougi's eyes. Ryougi is then messily devoured by SCP-682. Upon consuming Ryougi, SCP-682 gains Ryougi's "Mystic Eyes of Death Perception", using them to destroy the wall to the containment facility, causing (REDACTED) casualties. SCP-682 is finally disabled through the use of aerially dispersed napalm and returned to acid immersion. It is not known how long SCP-682 keeps the "Mystic Eyes", as his eyes are destroyed by the napalm and acid immersion, though they are not present as of a next containment breach as of (REDACTED). All other SCPs stored at high-security sight (REDACTED) remained contained, though SCP-173 was found broken into hundreds of concrete fragments. As of (REDACTED) SCP-173 has not reformed in any way, and has been reclassified as neutralized. RA (REDACTED)'s copy of Kara No Kyoukai now features an episode where Ryougi is accompanied by a figure matching an "anime-styled version" of Agent (REDACTED) to an unknown location. After not Ryougi does not return for a week, Mikiya Kokutou and Aozaki Touko attempt to locate her, to no avail. Notes: ''As of this incident, all attempts to use SPC-826 in the neutralization of SPC-682 have been suspended. We're just lucky 682 did not permanantly acquire Ryougi's abilities -Dr. (REDACTED) Expert's Opinion While Shiki's Mystic Eyes would have allowed her to kill SCP-682 (at least in theory) if she could hit his "origin", 682's ability to adapt to any situation made that exceedingly unlike with Shiki armed only with melee weapons. Though, as one expert pointed out, thing might have gone differently if Shiki had a firearm. Original weapons, battle, and votes here Category:Blog posts